Marc Webb
Marc Preston Webb (born August 31, 1974) is an American music video, short film, and film director. Early Life Webb was born in Bloomington, Indiana, the son of Margaret Ruth (née Stocker) and Norman Lott Webb, who works in math education at the University of Wisconsin. At the age of eighteen months, Webb's family moved to Madison, Wisconsin, where he was raised. He graduated from Madison West High School in 1992, and subsequently attended Colorado College, and the University of Wisconsin–Madison, from which he graduated with an English degree. Career He made his feature film directorial debut with the 2009 romantic comedy-drama (500) Days of Summer, ''starring Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Zooey Deschanel, was released in July 2009 to a positive critical reception. In January 2010, Columbia Pictures hired Webb to direct ''The Amazing Spider-Man, a reboot of the Spider-Man film franchise, released in July 2012 and starring Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone. He returned to direct the sequel, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, which was released on May 2, 2014. In 2015, Marc Webb directed promotional ads for a partnership between Samsung and Avengers: Age of Ultron. Webb is signed to DNA in Hollywood, California and Academy Productions Ltd in the United Kingdom. In September 2017, Webb directed the accompanying music video for Zayn Malik's "Dusk Till Dawn", featuring vocals of Australian singer/songwriter, Sia and actress, Jemima Kirke. It is Webb's first music video in seven years. Signature Webb's signature is a white lamb, which has appeared in a few of his videos. In Brand New's "Sic Transit Gloria... Glory Fades" video, the lamb appears on the door before Jesse Lacey enters the bar. It also appears on the shirt of a girl in the bar. In Yellowcard's "Ocean Avenue" and "Rough Landing, Holly" videos, the lamb appears on the briefcase Ryan Key carries around. Filmography Films * (500) Days of Summer (2009) - Director * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Director * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Director * Gifted (2017) - Director * The Only Living Boy in New York (2017) - Director Television * "The Manager and the Salesman", The Office (2010) * "Pilot", Lone Star (2010) * Battleground (2012) - Executive producer * "Pilot", Limitless (2015) * "Josh Just Happens to Live Here!", Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (2015) * "Where Is Josh's Friend?", Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (2016) - Co-writer/Director Music Videos 1997 - 2000 * Blues Traveler – "Canadian Rose" * Earth to Andy – "Still After You" * Cold – "Just Got Wicked" * Anastacia – "Not That Kind" 2001 - 2005 * On the Line All Stars featuring Lance Bass – "On the Line" * 3 Doors Down – "Duck and Run" * Good Charlotte – "The Motivation Proclamation" * AFI – "The Days of the Phoenix" * Big Dumb Face – "Duke Lion" * Oleander – "Are You There?" * Green Day – "Waiting" * Good Charlotte – "Festival Song" * Live featuring Tricky – "Simple Creed" * Professional Murder Music – "Slow" * Stereomud – "Pain" * Godhead – "Eleanor Rigby" * Pressure 4-5 – "Beat the World" * True Vibe – "On the Line" * Unwritten Law – "Seein' Red" * Counting Crows – "American Girls" * SOiL – "Unreal" * Puddle of Mudd – "She Hates Me" * Maroon 5 – "Harder to Breathe" * Hatebreed – "I Will Be Heard" * The Wallflowers – "When You’re on Top" * O-Town – "These Are the Days" * Hoobastank – "Remember Me" * Disturbed – "Remember" * Cold – "Stupid Girl" * P.O.D. – "Sleeping Awake" * AFI – "The Leaving Song Pt. II" * Santana & Alex Band – "Why Don't You & I" * 3 Doors Down – "Here Without You" * Memento – "Savior" * Wakefield – "Say You Will" * MxPx – "Everything Sucks (When You're Gone)" * P.O.D. – "Will You" * Brand New – "Sic Transit Gloria... Glory Fades" * Santana featuring Musiq – "Nothing at All" * Cold – "With My Mind" * P.O.D. – "Change the World" * Gavin DeGraw – "I Don't Want to Be" * Smile Empty Soul – "Silhouettes" * Puddle of Mudd – "Heel over Head" * Midtown – "Give It Up" * Yellowcard – "Ocean Avenue" * My Chemical Romance – "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" * Sparta – "Breaking the Broken" * Jesse McCartney – "Beautiful Soul" * Dirty Vegas – "Walk into the Sun" * Coheed and Cambria – "Blood Red Summer" * Switchfoot – "Dare You to Move" (version 2) * Hoobastank – "Disappear" * Jimmy Eat World – "Work" * Daniel Powter – "Bad Day" * The Used – "All That I've Got" * My Chemical Romance – "Helena" * Snow Patrol – "Chocolate" * Low Millions – "Eleanor" * Trey Songz featuring Twista – "Gotta Make It" * Antigone Rising – "Don’t Look Back" * Hot Hot Heat – "Middle of Nowhere" * Incubus – "Make a Move" * Hilary Duff – "Wake Up" * My Chemical Romance – "The Ghost of You" * Ashlee Simpson – "Boyfriend" * Daniel Powter – "Free Loop (One Night Stand)" * Yellowcard – "Lights and Sounds" * Weezer – "Perfect Situation" 2006 - 2010 * All American Rejects – "Move Along" * Matisyahu – "Youth" * Aly & AJ – "Rush" * Daniel Powter – "Lie to Me" * Yellowcard – "Rough Landing, Holly" * AFI – "Miss Murder" * Ashlee Simpson – "Invisible" * Fergie – "London Bridge" * Regina Spektor – "Fidelity" * Evanescence – "Call Me When You're Sober" * AFI – "Love Like Winter" * The Pussycat Dolls featuring Timbaland – "Wait a Minute" * Barefoot – "Rain" * Teddy Geiger – "These Walls" (Version 2) * Good Charlotte – "The River" * Relient K – "Must Have Done Something Right" * P. Diddy – "Last Night" * My Chemical Romance – "I Don't Love You" * My Chemical Romance – "Teenagers" * My Chemical Romance - "Blood" * Evanescence – "Good Enough" (co-directed with Rich Lee) * Blaqk Audio – "Stiff Kittens" (co-directed with Rich Lee) * Fergie – "Clumsy" (co-directed with Rich Lee) * Miley Cyrus – "Start All Over" * Maroon 5 – "Goodnight, Goodnight" * Nelly featuring Fergie – "Party People" * The All-American Rejects – "Gives You Hell" * Green Day – "21 Guns" * She and Him – "Why Do You Let Me Stay Here?" (Version 2) * Green Day – "21st Century Breakdown" * Weezer – "(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To" * Green Day – "Last of the American Girls" 2017 * ZAYN – "Dusk till Dawn" External Links * Official Twitter Category:People Category:Males Category:Directors Category:Producers